


can't sleep love

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, this is just a thousand words of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Dan shivers, sighs, pulls Phil closer by the back of his neck and feels fingers tug at his curls, cold hands sneak under his shirt and touch his sides.-Three times they couldn't sleep.





	can't sleep love

kissin' in the moonlight 

They are soft and warm, sitting on their new balcony, wrapped in blankets with chilly air biting their cheeks and noses, the back of Dan's neck where the blanket has fallen away. 

"My butt is dying," Phil whispers, sounding playfully shocked. 

Dan huffs a laugh into Phil's neck, presses his cold nose into Phil's collarbone. It's summer, but the well past midnight air hasn't caught on yet. 

Dan's throat is still scratchy from a cold, this is probably a terrible idea. "If anyone is going to die it'll be me," he says, voice deep the way Phil secretly likes, a little mumbly and reserved for off camera days and sleepy nights. 

Phil smiles, wrapping his arms tighter around Dan and yawning into his hair. "I should've made hot chocolate." 

Dan pulls the blanket up higher, tucking his legs against his chest and leaning into Phil. "You should've," he agrees, snorting when Phil gives him a look.

"You're supposed to say my mere presence is enough." 

"Well, it isn't." 

Dan tilts up a bit, catching sight of the moon. It's only a quarter full, and barely visible in light polluted London, the sky mostly cloudy and only a few starts shining.

"Remember when we would stay up watching movies all night?" Phil asks, sounding nostalgic. "In Manchester."

Dan nods. He does remember. Phil would drink too much coffee and Dan would be worried about uni, about his future, about his future with Phil. "Yeah," he agrees, "we were so young, weren't we?" 

"Do you miss it?"

Dan remembers the uncertainty of it all, the worry, how unsure of himself he was. "Only your hair, even if it was terrible."

Phil giggles. "I don't miss your hair," he says, reaching up and mussing Dan's wild, pre hair spray curls. 

"I will admit," Dan says, looking up at Phil slyly, "I wondered if you'd jump me constantly." 

"When you stopped straightening it?" he asks. Dan nods. "Well, you got your answer," Phil says with a little smirk. 

Dan hums, pressing butterfly kisses to Phil's neck. "I did," he agrees, lifting the blanket and climbing onto Phil's thighs. He pulls his jumper sleeves over his hands, shivering. Phil is looking up at him, eyes dark and face tilted up slightly, a silent invitation. 

Dan teases, kisses the spot under Phil's ear that makes his shoulders tense under Dan's hands, his stubbly cheek, the corner of his mouth. Phil makes a little impatient noise and turns, pushes their mouths together. Their lips stick together, warm and hot and perfect. Phil bites at Dan's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. 

Dan shivers, sighs, pulls Phil closer by the back of his neck and feels fingers tug at his curls, cold hands sneak under his shirt and touch his sides.

Dan pulls away, barely, still in a bubble of warmth and comfort. Phil hugs him tight, kisses his shoulder. Dan yawns, arms still wrapped around Phil's neck.

"We should go inside," Phil says, voice just a bit deeper. 

Dan smiles, agrees, gives him just one more kiss, just two more, just another. 

-

movies on a late night 

Dan wonders if Phil knows what he does to him. 

Phil is sitting next to him, arm around Dan's shoulders and fingers tangled together on his hip, gently rubbing knuckles. They are watching another horror movie, this one funnier than the rest, maybe because it's more morning than night. 

"Promise you won't go into the creepy basement when you hear a noise?" Phil asks, looking at him with a soft expression.

Dan's face warms. He nods, pulls his hood up and leans his head on Phil's shoulder. They've taken to watching movies on the weekends Dan stays over, desperate for a bed and hugs and comfort that a dorm room can't give. 

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, looking at him worriedly. 

Dan frowns, fixes his hair self consciously. "Yeah?" It sounds more like a question than he means it to. "Tired." he hides his face in Phil's shoulder. 

Phil kisses his forehead, sweet and kind. "You can tell me anything, bear." 

Dan sighs, slow and rough. "Will you stay here forever? With me?" 

The tv is a quiet droan in the background, Phil's wide, worried eyes are the bluest thing in the world, the warmth of him makes Dan sad. 

"Of course, Dan. Where else would I be?" 

Dan's eyes are wet. He curls into Phil's chest, Phil's arms coming up and holding him, rubbing his back, whispering in his ear. "Everything's gonna be okay." 

Dan nods, swallows the lump in his throat. "Love you," he whispers it into Phil's shirt, heart rate picking up. 

Phil only squeezes him tighter and smiles into his hair. "Love you too." 

-

gettin' old

"We should be sleeping," Dan says, watching Phil yawn and smear paint on his cheek. 

Phil shrugs, dipping his paint roller into a plastic tray. The paint is a light pink, warm and comfortable, the floor has soft white carpet perfect for little feet to run on.

Dan leans against a wall, watches Phil paint. His hair isn't as thick as it once was, if he stops dying it Dan knows it won't all be ginger and brown. 

They've grown up together, in so many ways. 

Dan comes up behind Phil and curls around him, ignoring Phil's protests as he smears more paint on himself. "Are we ready?" He breathes in Phil's deodorant and faded cologne, familiar and lovely.

Phil sighs, sets his brush down and turns around. "I swear to god, Daniel Howell, if you're having second thoughts-" 

Dan giggles, shakes his head at Phil's annoyed look. "I'm just asking!" He protests, squirming away as Phil pokes under his shirt with cold hands. 

"You better be!" Phil says, not at all threatening, try as he might. 

Dan rubs at the paint on his cheek, succeeds only in smearing it more. "Oops," he says, grinning at Phil's annoyed huff. "Sorry!"

"You're not sorry." Phil's looking at him with a strange look, contemplative and fond.

"What?" Dan asks, looking right back. They've known each other too long to be embarrassed by looking. 

"You're happy, aren't you?" 

Dan gives him a bemused smile, arms circling around Phil's shoulders. "Yes? It'd be bad if I wasn't."

"Yeah," Phil agrees, still watching. Dan thinks he understands, though. 

"I'm happy, Phil. And slightly delirious." 

Phil looks around the room, at the crib waiting to be put together and the half-painted walls, the closet full of tiny hats and socks and the future, their future

"Good," Phil says, "I wouldn't want to blackmail you." 

Dan rolls his eyes, shoving Phil away. "It's a little late for that, I think." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dan says, pulling him back, "maybe it would've worked ten years ago. But I'm a lost cause now, I think." 

He looks over Phil's shoulder at that closet again and smiles, heart warm and full and happy.

Phil gives him a knowing smile. "I don't mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song lyric thingies from Pentatonix's Can't Sleep Love. It's technically a sad song but I ain't got time for that. 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://nostalgiclondon.tumblr.com)


End file.
